Bait Part 2
by IronManHawkeye13
Summary: Poor Palpy-pink! Hehe. Not really. He has to put up with Kenobi and Dot. Oh, the irony!


**Obi-Wan: When can I get out of these shackles?**

**Dot: When I say you can.**

**Obi-Wan: And that would be when?**

**Dot: -shrugs-**

**Obi-Wan: -groans- Ya know, these aren't very comfortable!**

**Dot: -smiles- I know.**

**Obi-Wan: -blinks- How?**

**Dot: -shrugs again- I don't know. I just felt like saying that.**

**Obi-Wan: You had better get me out of these or there will be a **_**very **_**grumpy Obi-Wan!**

**Dot: O_O –disappears into thick air-**

**Obi-Wan: -_-* Air isn't thick.**

**Dot: Fine. –disappears into thin air- It can be, though.**

**Obi-Wan: And since when could you disappear!**

**Dot: Since the letter **** was invented! –glares- That's when.**

**Obi-Wan: That's not even a letter!**

**Anakin: While those two argue about the letter/number ****–**

**Obi-Wan: Number!**

**Dot: Letter!**

**Anakin: Umm…ObiWanKenobifangirl does not own **_**Star Wars the Clone Wars**_**, Care Bears, **_**Blue's Clues**_**, or any songs. But she does own the characters Darth Deep Fry, Polka Dot (aka Dot), Kati, Alec, and James. Thank you for changing my name.**

**Obi-Wan: Blast it, Dot! It's a number!**

**Dot: I'm telling you! –shouts from inside the Force Field- It's a letter!**

**Anakin: And I thought Obi-Wan and I fought. –grins-**

**Obi-Wan: When I get out of these, I'm going to—**

**Dot: Admit that ****is a letter? –looks at him hopefully-**

**Obi-Wan: It's a number! Do I have to use the Force to get it into your head!**

**Dot: I wouldn't do that if I were you. –smiles-**

**Obi-Wan: And why not?**

**Dot: I have my magic stick and I remembered to put 56 triple-C batteries in it this morning! –grins-**

**Obi-Wan: -rolls eyes-**

**Dot: What! I got it on clearance!**

**Anakin: -sighs-**

_**(Chapter 7: Bait Part 2)**_

**Yoda: Know how they got into the argument, we do not know.**

**Anakin: First, Obi-Wan asked how Dot could disappear, and that's when—**

**Obi-Wan: Number!**

**Anakin: they started—**

**Dot: Letter!**

**Anakin: to argue.**

**Yoda: Stupid, that is. –giggles-**

**Dot: Corn! –glares at Obi-Wan-**

**Obi-Wan: Num-wait. Corn?**

**Dot: Letter!**

**Obi-Wan: Number!**

"Dot, it's a number!" Obi-Wan growled, glaring at the girl.

"Nag, nag, nag! Is that all you know how to do? It's a letter!" Dot countered.

"What are you two idiots arguing about _this _time." Palpy-pink snapped.

"Squiggly!" Obi-Wan said.

Palpy-pink groaned.

"It's pernounced ~!" Dot hissed.

"That is not how you spell pronounced." Obi-Wan grinned.

"So?"

"Do I have to use Jedi Mind Tricks on you to believe me?"

"Do I have to use Jedi Mind Tricks on you to believe me?" Dot mocked in a British accent.

Obi-Wan glared at her. "Okay, that doesn't even _sound _British! It sounds like a Sothern and British accent combined together."

"Yes!" Dot laughed. "I win."

"In your dreams." Obi-Wan muttered.

"Actually, I dream about-"

"Please don't say it!" Palpy-pink said.

Obi-Wan and Dot look at him.

"Nachos." Dot finished.

_**(Back at the house)**_

"Anyone seen Dot?" Darth Deep Fry asked.

"No." everyone said.

"She's probably annoying the crud out of Palpy-pink." Anakin laughed.

"Or Obi-Wan." James grinned.

It _is _Dot's job to annoy people, after all.

Everyone heard a roar, followed by a yelp in the kitchen.

They ran to the kitchen to find Alec with a tiger.

"_Alec!_" Anakin said.

Alec looked down at him from his spot on top of the fridge.

A tiger was on its hind legs, trying to grab at Alec.

"Uhhh…hey, guys," Alec laughed nervously, "any luck trying to find Obi-Wan?"

Anakin glared at the boy. "Where the hell did you get a tiger!"

Alec shrugged.

"What would Dot say?" Kati muttered, looking up at her brother.

"She'd say, 'Dude! This is so cool!' She'd say that." Alec replied.

"True." James said.

_**(Back to Palpy-pinks evil pink lair)**_

"This is an evil pink lair?" Dot said. "I thought it was McDonalds."

"Will you _shut up_?" Palpy-pink growled. "And who painted my lair pink!"

"I wanted to paint it neon green, but I decided to paint it pink." Dot grinned.

"She's tried that before," Obi-Wan laughed. "She couldn't say quiet for more than 10 seconds."

"It's not _my _fault!" Dot exclaimed. "Everyone was quiet!"

"We were _enjoying _the silence until _someone _I know decided to talk!" Obi-Wan glared.

Pause…"Anakin?"

"No!" Kenobi shouted. "You!"

"Mwah!" Dot said in a French accent.

"You don't even know French, Dot." Obi-Wan snickered.

All was quiet. You can tell what's going to happen next, right?

Dot twitched. _I can't stand the silence! _she thought, looking up at Obi-Wan, who had his eyes closed and was enjoying the silence. _Have…to…make…noise. _But what kind of noise?

Dot hummed the _Jeopardy _theme. Yes, the _Jeopardy _theme.

"Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Doo, doo, dum, de, doo, duum. Doo, doo, daa, de."

Obi-Wan glared at her. "Do you have a reason that you're doing that, Dot?"

She nodded.

Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow.

"Ummm…I'm bored and I haven't been this quiet for a while." she told him.

"It's only been 20 seconds." Obi-Wan growled.

"Really?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Wow!" Dot exclaimed. "That's a new record for me!"

"Not surprised." Obi-Wan muttered.

"I heard that." Dot said.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"I heard that, too."

"I rolled my eyes!" Obi-Wan hissed, "how can you possibly hear _that_?"

"I'm special." Dot grinned stupidly.

"Yes," Kenobi agreed. "You are _very _special."

_**(Back at the house)**_

They got rid of the tiger and Anakin had an urge of killing Alec.

"You have permission to—"

"_No_ he does not have permission to kill Alec." Kati cut James off.

"You're turning into Obi-Wan, sis." Alec laughed.

"UGH!" Darth Deep Fry groaned while laying upside-down on a chair. "So…_bored_!"

Anakin grinned, using the Force to tip the chair, causing Deep Fry to fall out.

"OW!" Darth Deep Fry grunted, sitting up.

Anakin and James were laughing.

Obi-Wan would be calling Anakin an idiot right now.

"I saw that." Anakin glared.

Oops! Forgot he could read the text.

"Oh, speaking of text!" Anakin said, taking his cell phone out, getting a text from Padmé.

_hey ani, havent heard from u. wut happened? im sure it doesnt concern me. i just want 2 know._

Anakin replied to his wife.

_hey sorry i havent texted you. we r kinda busy with trying 2 find obi-wan. :( [SEND]_

James and Alec were snickering.

Anakin looked at the two.

"ANAKIN AND PADME SITTIN' IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" they sang. "FIRST COMES THE LOVE, THEN COMES THE MARRIAGE! THEN COMES THE BABY JEDI IN THE BABY JEDI CARRIAGE!"

"You idiots." Anakin grinned.

_**(Back in Palpy-pinks evil pink lair)**_

"Why is your lair so pink?" Dot asked.

"You _painted _it pink!" Palpy-pink growled.

"Oh, yeah!" Dot grinned.

"Will you both please _shut up_!" Obi-Wan snapped, his shackled hands balled into tight fists.

"Hey! That's my job to yell!" Palpy-pink glared.

"Well, not anymore." Obi-Wan hissed.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, the Care Bears theme song came on.

Palpy-pink screamed, smashing his head into the wall once more.

"Make it stop! _Please!_"

Obi-Wan and Dot stared.

"Wow," Dot grinned. "That's pathetic."

"Very." Obi-Wan agreed.

Just then, a blue paw print came out of nowhere.

"What the Sith!" Palpy-pink cursed.

"Blue! It's another clue!" Steve from Blue's Clues exclaimed.

"_Die!_" Palpy-pink screamed.

Steve or Blue took no notice.

"What do we do?" Steve asked.

"Find the paw print! Put it in our notebook! And sit in our thinking chair!" Dot shouted.

Everyone looked at her.

"_What!_" she said in defense.

Obi-Wan blinked. "You still watch that?"

She glared at him. "Yes." she muttered.

The _Blue's Clues _and Care Bears theme songs both came on at the same time that I can't even type it.

Palpy-pink screamed, whacking himself in the head with a pan.

"_Make…"_ SMACK! "_It…_" SMACK! "_Stop!_ SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Obi-Wan starts to laugh, Dot doing the same, cracking up with laughter.

"Love us, Palpy-pink!" the Care Bears shouted running after him.

"AHHHH!" the Sith screamed. "Give me a kriffing break! I'd rather dead!"

All of a sudden, a pit with deadly sharks appeared and Palpy-pink fell in.

"AHHHH! I didn't mean it literally!"

Oh. My bad. Nah, not really. Hehe!

The Force Field around Dot disappeared but the shackles holding Kenobi back stayed.

"No, I wonder why!" Obi-Wan growled at the text, trying to swipe at it with his legs. "You suck! You just made it higher up!"

Yep! Thanks for noticing.

"Okay, Dot. Now that you're free, WILL YOU GET ME OUT OF THESE!" Obi-Wan shouted.

Everyone: O_O

"What?" Obi-Wan said. "I didn't have any coffee today."

"My stick shall help!" Dot said, powering up the electric setting.

"GAH!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME!"

"No."

"Just-just toss me the key."

Dot tossed the Jedi Knight the key to the shackles.

Obi-Wan caught it and—careful not to drop it—unlocked one of the shackles.

"Ow, ow, ow, OW! It feels like my wrist is going to come off!" Obi-Wan shouted and unlocked the other shackle and fell to his knees, rubbing his wrists.

"Let's party!" Dot said.

Obi-Wan groaned. "Let's not and say we did."

Obi-Wan walked off stage.

Hmmmmmmmmmmmm…

A disco ball came out of nowhere and Justin Beiber songs came on.

"GAH! KILL ME, SHARKS!" Palpy-pink screamed.

**Obi-Wan: Hehe. I like torturing Palpy-pink. It's fun.**

**Palpy-pink: -_-***

**Dot: How did-? I thought the sharks committed mass murder on you! O_e**

**Palpy-pink: I'm magic.**

**Dot: -shrugs- Oh, well. –claps- Care Bears! Blue's Clues! Attack!**

**Palpy-pink: -screams and runs once again-**

**Obi-Wan: This is fun! Review!**


End file.
